Dream Come True
by Raven the cat
Summary: My first story on this site,This is somewhat a Christian story,please no rude reviews, SonAmy story, but my fanchars show up a few times


Amy woke up from a dream...

Amy woke from a dream…

A really sweet dream, she wished that it wasn't.

In her dream Sonic was watching the sunset with her,

Then he gently took her hand and pulled her close,

And he kissed her with sweet passion...

Amy hugged herself at the thought of Sonic kissing her,

But deep down she knew it would stay just that... a dream.

She got up out of bed and got dressed; she was going out for a walk today hoping to get her head out of the clouds...

Which was hard to do since all she could ever think of was Sonic.

She was out the door and trying her hardest to think of something else,

She tried to admire the beauty of the land, she tried to think about just about anything else, but nothing worked, everything came right back to Sonic...

She sighed and kept walking.

About an hour into her long walk she stopped for a moment to rest, she sat on a bench close to a park,

She sat few a minute or two then moved on again, she couldn't stay still, it was driving her crazy,

"Oh Lord I just need to calm down and relax, help me out please, I can't stop thinking about him, its driving me nuts" she said out loud,

Then a second later a strong breeze blew past her, or what seemed to be...

That was no breeze, it was the one she could not keep her mind off of,

He stopped just a few feet in front of her, he's smile melted her insides, "Hey Amy, what's up?" Sonic said in a sweet voice,

"Oh nothing much, I'm just going for a walk, you?" she tried to keep her thudding heart calm,

"Just running around as always" he explained with a smirk, when she looked into his amazing emerald eyes, she thought she would melt right then and there...

Sonic noticed how she was admiring him, he couldn't help but grin, he also couldn't help but admire her as well, she really is beautiful...

He often thought to himself, he knew he should stop thinking that, with the way he lived his life, to fall in love would be a death wish...

But sadly it didn't stop his heart from feeling otherwise; he would never admit how his heart leapt when he saw her or when he heard her voice...

It would never work, he led a wild and unpredictable life, which is why he couldn't settle down and fall in love.

The one he would love would always be in danger, since he was always fighting someone something could happen at anytime that would cause pain, a kind of pain he never wanted to feel...

"Well I better run, I'll see ya around Amy!" he waved back at her as he took off,

"See ya" she replied,

That's it just keep running from her, that always works! "Real smart, Sonic!" he said to himself in a harsh manner,

He had to do something about his heart going wild at the smallest thought of Amy Rose...

But how? It wasn't as easy as he would like to think...

Amy was now home and not feeling any better then before...

She was still sad and empty, she wanted Sonic to love her as much as she loved him...

She sat down on her sofa and thought. "Why do I love Sonic so much?" she asked herself plainly,

"He saved me several times...is that the only reason? Grr! I'm so confused!" she yelled into her lonely room.

Sonic had slowed down to a walk by the time he had gotten far enough...

He was walking up a mountain trail; he thought if he just got away from everything he could clear his head,

But no matter what it, didn't happen, at least not the way he had hoped...

He was thinking about Amy even more, "Am I nuts! I can't be thinking about her every second!" he yelled at himself, he thought he was alone...

But something flew past him this time, "What's with all the dang yellin?" a very familiar voice came from atop a dark brown and white horse, Raven the cat,

"You heard that?" Sonic asked worried that she heard what he had said,

"Yeah! Everyone within two miles heard! Couldn't tell what ya were saying though," Raven explained in her country fashion,

Good... Sonic thought, now to change the subject... "That's not the horse you're normally on" he said,

"Nah, this is my pinto Arabian mare" she explained with a proud smile,

"Comanche is at home, her name is Angel" she said while patting her neck,

"Okay well, as you know I have no 'horse since' about me" Sonic replied with a grin,

"Yeah I kind of knew that! Hahahaha!" Raven couldn't help but laugh,

"Yeah funny Rae!" Sonic teased,

Raven stopped before she hurt herself "Can't help it, it just struck me as funny"

she paused for a second then said, "are you okay? I mean you're not acting like yourself" Raven always had a way of speaking her mind...

"Yeah I'm okay" he replied,

Raven shook her head "I'll believe that when I got a reason to" she counteracted,

"Well, I am, what would make you think there was anything wrong?" he asked, why did I ask that? If anyone can read me, it's Raven...

"I can just see it! Ya have that look about ya, like nothing is really wrong it's just that you're running from something that could be right" she explained and as always she hit the nail right on the head!

Sonic didn't have a reply for that one,

"Well, I don't have no bee's wax to mess around in you're life, I'll just say this, I have a really good feeling that you're fallen for someone, I won't say who, Just give it to the Lord and not worry about it, that's what I do, I better move on...I got work to do, see ya"

Raven always got right to the point,

"See ya" he replied then moved on himself.

Sonic didn't know what to think of what Raven had said, he had no idea on what to do or think next...

Yes he cared for Amy,

But he had to keep a wall around his heart no matter what,

"I understand what Raven was trying to tell me but...I can't fall in love! And I won't..." Sonic said to himself now in a worse mood then ever...

With Amy

"Why can't I just accept that Sonic will never love me...? Because with God all things are possible! That's it! I won't lose Faith, I won't give up! No matter how bull headed Sonic the hedgehog is!" Amy proclaimed joyfully,

Now she was in a much better mood,

She decided to go out again just for fun, she heard that there was going to be a small concert in town, maybe she would go find out who was singing,

She got dressed in a nicer bright blue winter dress, it was really long and had long sleeves, and then she was out the door.

A few minutes later and she had found where the concert was being held, but she still didn't know who was singing,

The concert would start in thirty minutes,

It was four thirty in the afternoon, the concert started at five, she could wait around.

With Sonic

Sonic had decided to head back to town, he didn't know why, he just went,

He was just going to hang out for the rest of the day, do nothing but think...

"I'll just hang out and do nothing...as I always do!" Sonic was driving himself crazy,

"What? Now I'm talking to myself? Yes I am...Grr! I did it again!" Sonic yelled to himself,

I'm out of my mind! What is my problem?

Amy...That's what...

Sonic then saw a sign on a bulletin board, it read 'free concert, one night only, 5 PM' then it gave where to go,

Hm, maybe a little music will help me think right... he thought, so he headed that way since it was two minutes till starting time.

They opened the doors to the small building early and Amy was already in and had front row seats, but she still had no clue who was singing!

This place sure is small...but there are a lot of folks here, who is singing? That was annoying Amy...

Then the lights dimmed and everyone got quiet, someone was about to come from back stage...

Sonic had gotten there just in time to get let in, the seat's were packed, so he stood in the background and leaned on the wall,

A guy came on stage, "Every one give a big round of applause for the Xtremecatz!" as he said that Raven, Jake, Toby and Tom cat's all came running from back stage.

Raven was in black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a dark blue T-shirt, Jake was in black jeans and black leather jacket with a green T-shirt, Toby was in black leather and red T-shirt and Tom was in black leather and a yellow T-shirt.

"Raven?" Sonic said in shock, "I knew Jake and the guys where a rock band but, Raven...?"

Amy was just as shocked when she saw her, "Oh my gosh! Rae?" she said out loud,

Raven spotted Amy right off and winked at her,

"Is everybody here to have some fun tonight?" Raven asked the crowd; some clapped and very little got up and left, "Good to hear it! Now let's rock for the Lord tonight!" Raven said joyfully to the whole crowd.

"Now, this first song is a fantastic song that I think we all can enjoy" as Jake said that the band began to play,

" Who here among us has not been broken, who here among us is without guilt or pain,

So often' abandoned by our transgressions, If such a thing as grace exists, Then grace was made for lives like this,

There are no strangers, there are no outcasts, There are no orphans of God,

So many fallen, but hallelujah, There are no orphans of God...

Come ye unwanted and find affection, Come all ye weary, come lay down your head, Come ye unworthy,

you are my brother, if such grace exists, Then grace was made for lives like this, There are no strangers,

There are no outcasts, There are no orphans of God, So many fallen, but hallelujah, There are no orphans of God...

O Blessed Father, look down upon us, We are your children, we need Your love, We run before Your throne of mercy,

And seek Your Face to rise above, There are no strangers, There are no outcasts, There are no orphans of God, So many fallen, but hallelujah, There are no orphans of God..."

She ended the song beautifully, Amy was truly touched by it...She stood and clapped with everyone else.

Sonic couldn't believe what he had heard, that song was extremely amazing...

...About a half hour into the concert, Xtreme-catz had sung a little rock, a little rap/punk and a lot of Christian songs,

it was pretty much over but when Raven spotted Sonic in the background she decided that they should sing one more song, she didn't know that he would stand the Christian songs,

"Alright ya'll, this last song is called 'Love won't leave you', Jake's gonna be the main singer for this one, me and the guys will just help in the chorus" Raven winked at Jake and he nodded with a grin,

Raven saw Sonic wince at the sound of the title, the band started up again and Jake began...

"I think I caught you just in time, I caught you trying to survive, broken pieces in your heart, never mend,

but every hope you've ever had, Can breath again..."

(Chorus) "Love won't leave you empty-handed, Broken down and somewhere stranded, Love won't leave you hanging for your life,' Cause Love is, Love is Always true, God is love, And Love won't leave you"

Jake went solo..."I want to say you'll be okay, Always doing things the hard way, Living paralyzed by fear,

But you know, You can let it go today, And save tomorrow"

(Chorus) "Love won't leave you empty-handed, Broken down and somewhere stranded, Love won't leave you hanging for your life,' Cause Love is, Love is Always true, God is love, And Love won't leave you, Love is gonna free your mind, Love is gonna change your pride, And even though the hard times come"

(Chorus) "Love is gonna make things right...Love won't leave you empty-handed, Broken down and somewhere stranded, Love won't leave you hanging for your life,' Cause Love is, Love is Always true, God is love, And Love won't leave you...God is love...God is love..."

Jake took the last part..."I think I caught you just in time, Love is gonna save your life..."

Everyone clapped and cheered, the Xtreme-catz waved and left the stage.

Amy loved the song, she was clapping with everyone else, and then they all headed out the door.

Sonic just stood there for a minute and watched as everyone left, then he saw someone he would have never expected to see...

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy said with surprise in her voice,

Sonic heart was racing all over again, "I-I just stopped by to see who was singing" Sonic said calmly,

"Really? how long have you been here?" Amy asked sweetly,

"Uh...the whole time" Sonic answered in a short tone,

Then he noticed of dressed up she was...

She was amazing; he just about flipped when she smiled at him with her beautiful jade eyes...

Wow...he's really here! Amy thought,

Her heart was about to pound out of her chest, he looks so...sad, Amy noticed,

"Well, I'm heading on out of here, I think we're standing in the way..." Amy said and motioned to several folks standing waiting for them to move...

"Oh, yeah let's get outta here" Sonic said and automatically took Amy's hand in his and lead her out...

The warmth of his hand touching hers was amazing; it sent chills thru her body...

They got outside and went into a park area, Sonic was still holding Amy's hand...

Once they stopped he quickly let go, the sensation of her touch was still there even after he had let go,

Why do I like feeling her hand in mine? Sonic secretly asked himself,

"Um, you going home?" Sonic asked nicely,

"I donno, I thought I would just hang around town or something, I get pretty lonely at home..." Amy explained with a said tone,

Me too... he thought,

"Well, I was gonna run some more before dark, so I guess I'll see ya later" Sonic said as nicely as he could,

"Oh...okay...bye" Amy replied sadly, Sonic then took off again, but not without glancing back once...

Amy turned to go on home, but she took a short cut thru the woods, she was in tears...

She didn't understand why Sonic seemed upset with her or something, and she didn't see any chance of him loving her anytime soon...

She kept walking with her head down, then the earth under her rumbled and split...

Sonic hadn't gotten to far from where he had left Amy when he heard he scream, "Amy?"

At that he took off as fast as he could to get to her,

He didn't see her where he had left her,

He went a little farther and found a large robot holding her in its claw's, "Oh Sonic, how nice of you to drop by!" an all too familiar voice said,

"Eggman, Let her go!" Sonic demanded,

"And why should I listen to you? Give me my chaos emeralds and I'll let her go in one piece!" Eggman demanded as well,

"You'll never get your way Egghead! Put her down or you'll get it!" Sonic was mad now,

"Very well then, have it your way! E-220 crush the girl!" Eggman demanded of his robot,

it was tall and silver, it looked like some kind of dragon or something, it had giant claw's that held Amy tight,

"No! Amy!" Sonic yelled, the robot preceded to slowly crush Amy, "Sonic...Help me..." Amy pleaded,

Sonic attacked E-220, he tried spine dashing threw it but it didn't work,

As time passed Amy was in more and more danger, and Sonic was quickly beginning to lose his cool...

His fur grew dark blue and he was extremely angry...

He used all the strength he had to drive right threw the center of E-220, and it worked, "NO NOT AGAIN!" Eggman yelled then just turned tail and flew off,

E-220 still stood but let go of Amy, Sonic jumped and grabbed her before she could hit the ground, she was unconscious...

Sonic was worried but before he could do anything E-220 fired a missile at Sonic,

He didn't jump and dodge it, he jumped and snatched it one handedly, then threw it back at E-220 it hit his head and sent him where he belonged.

What was left of E-220 was blazing as Sonic knelt down with Amy in his arms,

She was still unconscious, "Amy...?" Sonic whispered, but there was no reply,

He leaned forward and gently kissed Amy's cheek,

she moaned, then sat up gasping for air, _Thank God! _Sonic thought,

"Amy, calm down your okay" Sonic told her in a loving tone, she was bruised and her dress was torn, but she was okay.

"Oh, Sonic!" she cried and rapped her arm's around his neck.

He gladly returned the hug lovingly, he held her tightly for about a minute, then they slowly parted,

_Tell her..._a voice said in Sonic's mind,

Sonic gently touched Amy's cheek then ran his finger's thru her quills, Amy put her hand on his,

Jade met emerald, they both leaned closer to each other, there lips gently brushed, they both hesitated but then they were overwhelmed with love, there lips fully met, but only for a short time...

They parted; Amy slowly turned away, the feeling that moment left was overwhelming,

She loved it, she wanted to feel it again,

She wanted to feel Sonic's sweet lips move across hers once more...

"Amy" Sonic said just over a whisper, Amy turned to face him not knowing what to say,

"Amy, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time now...but I didn't allow myself to do so..." Sonic paused,

"W-what is it...?" Amy asked, her mind was still swirling...

"I love you, Amy, I have loved you for a long time, but I didn't want to, I mean I was scared to...I didn't want to ever face the chance of losing you! But...I no longer feel that way, I want to love you, I never want to leave you" Sonic confessed everything,

he had done what Raven had said to do, and it worked.

Tears were falling from Amy's eyes, she couldn't speak,

"Amy? -" Sonic was stopped short by Amy falling into his arm's and kissing him with all the love she had in her,

Sonic returned the kiss with more love,

There tongue's touched, which caused Amy to tilt her head back with a moan...

After what seemed like hour's their lips parted, love had washed over them with overwhelming force.

Sonic pulled Amy up to him and hugged her lovingly, "I love you so much!" Amy whispered, "I love you more" Sonic replied, they both silently Thanked God...

The End


End file.
